Talk:Black Moa
Does anyone know what evolution the Black Moa has? -- Gordon Ecker 11:36, 31 March 2006 (CST) :Almost certainly Elder. And it's Level 20, so I don't think it's possible to change it. LordKestrel 11:44, 31 March 2006 (CST) Is this for shure or just what you think? Has anybody managed to get a Moa evolution now that Factions is out? :I think we'd need to do tests with several different black moas to prove that they're all elders. -- Gordon Ecker 17:21, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::I can confirm that the Black Moa in the Beak of Darkness quest is an Elder. If you read the external link about pets by Jenosavel and Epinephrine, it explains that a level 20 pets without a prefix should be considered an Elder variety pet. --Myrrinth 18:11, 27 December 2006 (CST) Black Moa availability The comment about it being available only as a reward for The Beak of Darkness is wrong. Proof: I couldn't have just completed that quest because the bird wasn't dead or charmed (notice my pet Phoenix). The Black Moa was just sauntering around without a care in the world. — Stabber ✍ 11:55, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Did you complete the quest prior to that? It wasn't appearing when I was in that area yesterday but I haven't so much as seen the quest on my ritualist. | Chuiu 12:28, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, that's a possibility. Yes, I did that quest with this ranger a while back. — Stabber ✍ 12:32, 4 May 2006 (CDT) If you complete the quest, then a Black Moa will spawn at that same place in the quest every time. I also tested out my Black Moa on isle of the nameless against the 60 armor level target. Judging from his damage range (8-10 with 0 Beast Mastery) he is an Elder. I tested my level 20 elder pet on my ranger with 0 beast mastery and the damage rate was identical. So from my tests I believe my Black Moa is an Elder. Black Moa in Elona? The Nightfall quest Hog Hunt becomes available after listening to a dialogue about an NPC's botched attempt at stealing eggs from a Black Moa in Echovald Forest. Just thought this might be noteworthy. 80.135.204.98 14:25, 22 September 2006 (CDT) (Ashmodai) ::Yes, I noticed too. I also think it would be a good idea to put it in the notes. --Adul 04:59, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes thats right, the tamer from NF and Zho have a connection, Zho saved that tamer when the moa poked her eye out. Tomoko 11:21, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::Today I brought my Black Moa to the tamer outside of the Sunspear Great Hall and all the NPCs ran off. THEN, when I walked back over to the tamer, the tamer bought my bird after giving a huge speech. It's nothing special, but I thought it would be worth noting. Watching the NPCs run is good for a couple chuckles. crenel 10:55, 27 January 2007 Taming the Black Moa also completes the quest Just tamed it and noticed that the quest was completed as if it was killed. Thought that was worth adding. Mattbnh 11:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Old fact. — Blastedt 11:58, 14 February 2007 (CST) Power of the Black Moa I understand that every pet has its own attack speed, power, etc... but is the Black Moa overall better than a Crocodile? (or better than a regular moa?) because it seems to me that Crocs are the best, but i've never had a black moa, what is someone's opinion? Mortix 1:58, 3 April 2007 (CST) :All pets are pretty the same in armor, etc., other than the type of damage inflicted. Skins are the only major difference.--Nog64Talk 14:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::All pets are exactly the same except some deal Piercing damage (which is all-around worse than Slashing damage, check the weaknesses in both) and also Black Bears have the lowest DPS due to Brutal Mauling --Gimmethegepgun 19:37, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Thanks, Also, is the Beak of Darkness Black Moa better than other Black Moas (after quest)? Mortix 2:05, 3 April 2007 (CST) :No, it's exactly the same. As a side note, for anyone who likes the ideas of using pets with their heros, if you've completed this quest you can have you hero tame one of these and you don't have to waste time leveling your hero's pet. Just capped one for my Goren. DKS01 00:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Black Moa is Elder I can confirm that the Black Moa (at least mine) is undoubtedly Elder. These show the health of my Black Moa and the health of an Elder Wolf from my PvP ranger. Now, since there is no way to alter the health of a pet, either than through evolution, my Black Moa must be Elder. --Curse You 15:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Sure there are way to alter the health of pets. enchantments and nature rituals, to name two. and another theory would be that each moa have a random evolution, just like black widows. after a bigger sample, a conclusion could be made. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::That would be why I said, my Black Moa, and not all Black Moa. Also, the ways of changing health you mentioned, are conditional. I meant that there is no way to change their health on a permanent basis, like with a Rune of Vigor. --Curse You 21:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Mine is also Elder. Neo9001 12:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Mine is also Elder. Perrsun 22:05, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::You can guess what's coming...mine is Elder, too. Who has a dire black moa? I'm curious (and jealous :P) 24.58.210.63 19:27, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Query on Notes *Unlike any other animal, the Black Moa will provide +5 Faction when slain under the influence of the Blessing of the Luxons. *The Black Moa can be renamed but the ally list will still refer to it as a Black Moa For the first (and latest addition) - I did Ferndale many, many times to get to the first rank of "Friend of the Kurzicks" - and I certainly didn't get any Kurzick faction for killing the Moa. I went out of my way to kill it, just in case ^^. I can't remove the note as it talks about Luxon faction, and there is a slim possibility that this might be different. As for the second part, are we certain about the name thing? I had a Moa for ages before I switched to a bear (working on the theory that fat animals block better :D) -and I'm sure I would have noticed the name discrepency. My Moa was called Rattwatter - I'm bloody certain that name featured in the ally list. (As does my new pet - My Bear Arse ^_^) --'Snograt'' 14:40, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :lol bears are the worst pet by a lot. Rat ftw, bear with Brutal Mauling ftl --Gimmethegepgun 15:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, I know that - but it doesn't really matter when poor ol' bear is being used as MM fodder in a B/P group ^^ --'''Snograt 15:49, 22 August 2007 (CDT) This Black Moa bird is the only animal which is level 20. Only level 20 foes will give you either Kurzick or Luxon faction so that's the reason this is the only animal giving it. <> "The Black Moa can be charmed like any other Moa Bird." This is wrong. The article itself links to a moa that cannot be charmed (Wintersday Moa). DeathWeasel 21:04, 23 September 2007 (CDT) W/ party member on the beak of darkness quest page it states that the black moa will appear if someone who has done the quest is with you, even if you havent done it yourself. i think this should be stated on this page as well. --''Stranger'' 05:51, 21 October 2007 (UTC)